The present invention concerns a method for continuously preshrinking moist fabric, particularly knitted cellulosic fabric and for providing complete drying and improved dimensional stability of such fabric at high speeds with great uniformity. Conventionally, fabric which is to be compressively preshrunk by using various well-known mechanical preshrinking means, such as a rubber belt, is first moistened to have an absolute moisture content of say, 15% to 25% moisture by weight of fabric. After mechanical preshrinking, the fabric is dried in a Palmer or drum-type drier which causes the fabric to be restrained dimensionally between the heated drying drum and a felt blanket during the drying process. Inherently such driers impart a degree of one-sidedness to the fabric, that is to say, the fabric surface is rendered smoother on the side contacting the heated drum. This can be offset to some extent where a number of drums are used to achieve complete drying by causing opposite sides of the fabric successively to contact one or more of the heated drums.
In the arrangement just described, the speed at which the fabric will be dried is, generally speaking, a function of the initial moisture content of the fabric, the weight and composition of the fabric, and the number of drying drums used. In order to limit the capital investment, many smaller fabric manufacturers and finishers are forced to run their operation at a fairly slow speed in order not to exceed the drying capacity of the drying section. The present invention has primarily the purpose of utilizing a method of drying which permits the use of one heated drum in combination with a loop-type drier, the combination not only providing reduced capital investment, but greatly increased speed, while improving the uniformity of the fabric finish.